a big supries
by misxxlove14
Summary: Natsu has not seen his friends in more than zeven years and now his back and has a big supries for theme but not everyone is happy about it and who is that women he broth whit hi mand wait what natsu is a FATHER he has some explening to do


Natsu's POV

I was walking down the street of my old high school, 'I cannot believe it has been seven years' I thought stopping. Oh, I have not introduced myself yet; hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel I am twenty four years old and I am currently on my way to see my friends; I have not seen in seven years.

I am about to tell them the most unexpected news, right after I graduated high school; I had to get married, let me tell you I was not happy, it was a forced marriage, however it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I now have a beautiful and lovely wife and a cute and sweet baby girl. I know that all girls dream of the perfect wedding and so last year before we knew we where going to have a baby, I proposed to her. We want the wedding in our hometown so we can have our friends there and so I find myself in front of my childhood friend's cafe, here goes nothing.

I walk into the shop and I look around, I see my friends towards the left of the cafe, Mira's features wavered to a look of pure shock and surprise, everything in her hands slipping from her grasp. She was finding it impossible to believe her friend from almost seven years ago had turned up out of the blue.

An eruption of names, alias's and nicknames sprung from the table, all directed towards me, "Natsu!" "Natsu-nii!" "Salamander!" And a nickname from my rival, "flame head!"

"Hey, guys what's up!" I said, as one by one they all came up and hugged me.

"I can't believe it's you! Where have you been?" Mira wailed.

"Long story but I'll tell you all later," Natsu said, "right now, I wanna know what has gone on with you guys?"

We all sat at a table and chatted away, I was surprised to find that most of my friends where couples now, I was definitely happy for them all!

"Are you listening?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course I am!" I said enthusiastically, "what where you saying, again?"

"Geez, somethings never change," she said, "I was telling you about a woman I met this afternoon, she had the cutest baby girl I have ever seen."

Just as I was about to ask her what the woman's name was; the door to the cafe opened, in walked the most beautiful woman I have ever happened upon and that woman just happens to be my wife along with my lovely baby girl, just as I was about to call her over, Lisanna beat me to it.

"Hey, Lucy, over here!" Lis called.

"Hi Lisanna," Lucy replied, walking over, my daughter was leaning towards me, reaching out for me to take her, I took her from my wife, Lisanna and Lucy had been chatting and everyone seemed to turn to me with a confused glance.

"Hi, hun," Lucy said placing a kiss to my cheek.

"What are you doing? Flame head," that annoying ice princess asked.

"I'm taking my baby girl," I said turning to the bubbly girl in my arms, "who's daddy's little girl?"

"Daddy? As in..?" Lis said, deeply confused.

"Hey, flame head, what do ya mean?" The ice princess spoke.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this?!" Erza said, infuriated, "Natsu explain!"

"Well, guys, this is my daughter, Nashi," I bounced Nashi within my grip, she smiled shyly, "and this is my lovely wife Lucy," they all turned to Lucy, utterly bewildered.

And then; "WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison, "YOUR WIFE!"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," Lucy spoke, "Natsu's always talking about you guys."

"B-But how?...When?...W-Why?..." Lisanna asked shocked and she also looked slightly upset.

"Funny you should ask, it's a real funny story," I laughed nervously.

I began to tell them the story of how me and Lucy met and all our times together, except -of course- the part about the proposal; that's the big surprise.

"And that, is why we are here today." I ended my story.

"Okay so you were forced to marry each other?" Levy asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"So it was not something you wanted?" Loke concluded.

"Not at the time, at least," Lucy said, "to tell the truth, I hated his guts to begin with." Then she looked at me with so much love in her eyes, we really were in love and Nashi our beautiful example. "But now I can't think of anything better," she added, "I love him and that's all that matters to me, I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl, isn't that right, baby girl?"

At that moment Nashi began to laugh and we all were soon laughing along with her, I twirled my little girl in my arms and she giggled, I gave her a few sweet kisses on her cheeks and she giggled even more, God I love her!

"So flame-head what was that big surprise you wanted to tell us about," Ice-popsicle asked, -they're lame so what?-

"Oh right, you ready to tell them?" I asked my wife, who nodded a "yes" in my general direction.

"What is it don't keep us waiting?" Erza complained.

"Okay, so you guys know we are married, right?" They nodded in agreement, "well, we want to have a proper wedding."

"I don't understand? You guys are married but you want a wedding?" Loke asked, confused.

"Yep," we both replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well we are just married by paper alone, we never had a wedding ceremony, so I just thought that we should have a proper ceremony, I know that all you girls fantasize over your perfect wedding, so I just want that for Lucy too, is it that bad an idea?" I asked.

"I think it's a real sweet idea, Natsu," Mira said.

"Yeah, a great idea, Natsu, real sweet of you," Lisanna said facing away from me, a sad smile gracing her lips, "things change, huh?"

Then she walked away, sadly looking at the ground, everyone watched her in a sad silence, I wonder why?


End file.
